left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Swamp Fever
Swamp Fever is a campaign spanning four chapters which takes place in a "swampy" location in Left 4 Dead 2 after evacuating from Savannah. The Survivors reach this swamp and escape from it in a fishing boat similar to the one in Death Toll. Swamp Fever is the only campaign that contains the Mud Men—Uncommon Infected that are hard to spot and extremely agile compared to the Common Infected. Below is a complete list of video walkthroughs of the 4 levels: #Plank Country #The Swamp #The Shantytown #The Plantation Please know that the gameplay videos are on each campaign's info page not on each map page. Notes * "Swamp fever" is a term given to a number of diseases that are acquired in wet, swampy environments. * Some of the walls in a shanty house found in Swamp Fever can be broken off with weapon damage. * A paratrooper can be found in the trees of Swamp Fever, carrying some type of tier 2, a grenade, and a temporary healing item. * Swamp Fever was the first campaign revealed to have 4 chapters (Dead Center was the second), as opposed to the usual 5. However, it is supposed to have the same duration as 5 levels, so it feels like a 5 level campaign. * All four chapters have a Crescendo Event, with the exception of the finale. * Swamp Fever, alongside Dark Carnival, is one of the only campaigns to feature an old-style uncommon Common Infected, while having the new UCI. These are Infected who are covered in mud and swamp water, instead of blood. They have no special characteristic and act the same way cops, patients and doctors from Left 4 Dead did. * The train the Survivors start in some Swamp Fever videos has not been removed the same way police car was removed from Dark Carnival. Although it hasn't been removed, the Survivors still occupy the train car and Ellis complains that Nick killed the Helicopter Pilot, in a similar manner to Crash Course. This brings up another thing, such as weapons and the helicopter crash itself. A theory could possibly be the Survivors lost their guns while the pilot was becoming Infected and they moved away from the remains of the helicopter to a safer place. * When in spectator mode, the crashed helicopter can be seen behind the train the Survivors start from. * This campaign is set in dawn, from just before the sun rises to just after. The final chapter the campaign is in daylight. * Just like the Helicopter Pilot in the Left 4 Dead, the Helicopter Pilot in Dark Carnival ''became an Infected. Afterwards, Nick killed him, bringing them in this campaign. * The Stand-off Plantation finale features four Tanks. One after the first wave and two thereafter, along with the fourth appearing along with the rescue vehicle. * The crashed Airliner in The Swamp could be related to Metro International Airport, as the destroyed airliners in Dead Air have the exact same red orange stripe. If it is from Metro International, there could have been Infected on board and if they survived the crash they could be responsible for how the infection got into the swamp in the first place. * In the area containing the river boat Crescendo Event, there is a Charger strung up on a signpost. It is in the shape and pose of the Lambda symbol, continuing Valve's tradition of sneaking the symbol into the ''Left 4 Dead titles. * This is the only campaign that lacks a hidden Left 4 Dead poster in its loading screen. * The Director spawns Ammo Packs and Grenade Launchers in this campaign more than any other campaign. * Swamp Fever is said to be the longest campaign due to the long, winding path and the swampy water slowing you down. * Swamp Fever is the only campaign that doesn't spawn the Survivors close to the finale. The Survivors must walk quite a distance to get to the plantation house. Other campaigns only require Survivors to walk through a few rooms. with the red stripe.]] with the red stripe.]] Category:Left 4 Dead 2 * Category:Campaigns